1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive solution and method for the preparation of histological, cytological, immunological and proteinaceous test and control samples for evaluation, as well as to novel slides and test systems made possible by the unique properties of the adhesive solution. In particular, the invention relates to the use of a 1,5-dimethyl-1,5-diazaundecamethylene polymethobromide (hexadimethrine bromide) composition as a tissue adhesive for tissue sections, whole cells and fine-needle aspirates.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of quaternary ammonium polymers to aid in the attachment of cell preparations to the solid surface of a culture dish or membrane is known. Generally, compositions containing a polycationic substance together with protein materials are used as a mixture to promote cell adhesion to the culture vessel. In addition, solutions containing the polycation are typically applied directly to the tissue or cell sample. Hackett et al., in Journal of Microscopy, 126, 207-210 (1982), describe a method of treating a dialysis membrane with a mixture of hexadimethrine bromide and normal mouse serum to prepare a cell culture chamber. The hexadimethrine bromide serves to adhere the protein in the normal mouse serum to the dialysis membrane, but is not in itself responsible for the adherence of the cells to the solid support.
In IRCS Medical Science, 11, 30-31 (1983), Cuevas et al. disclose the use of poly-1-lysine or hexadimethrine bromide in culture vessels containing mammalian cells and growth medium. The polycations were found to improve glycolysis, cell adhesion and cell growth. According to the disclosure, up to five hours were allowed for cell attachment to the vessel before the polycation composition is added to the medium.
Other works of interest describe sample embedding techniques and materials, or complex preservative compositions, for the preparation of tissue and cell samples for evaluation. Healy et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,410 describe the use of an embedding medium, having a low temperature melting point, to enclose the sample upon the solid support. Harrison, J. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,381 describes a four component mixture of pyrrolid-2-one, a polyol, at least one urea and a zinc salt of a non-oxidizing organic or inorganic acid for use in preserving and fixing tissue or cell samples.